Something's Got A Hold On Me
by Miss. Jay
Summary: Michaela Hesse is the younger sister of Anton and Victor Hesse. When Victor resurfaces, the team find out about the littlest Hesse and jump to conclusions. Is she helping Victor? Can Steve love the sister of the man who killed his father? Steve/OC


**AN: **Season 1, Episode 12. Part 1.

**Chapter 1:**_Who Is Mickey Hesse?_

Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett of the United States Navy and Hawaii Five-0 couldn't believe his eyes; Victor Hesse was, in fact, very much alive. The others stood by with wary eyes, as they watched their boss glare up at the freeze frame of the man who had killed Jack McGarrett four months earlier. Steve tapped a few buttons and watched the video play out; Victor watches Luther walk away before turning around at the sound of footsteps. The team watch as a young woman with long, dark hair glides over to Victor with a huge grin on her face; the two embrace, leaving the team very confused. Steve turns to Kono and demands, "Find out who she is."

"Right away, boss," Kono answers, but Steve was already walking towards the exit.

**III**

Michaela "Mickey" Hesse hated to be late; for school, work, anything. The fact that she was running late to school put her in an extremely foul mood this morning when she realized that she forgot to reset her alarm clock. It also didn't help that her water heater decided not to work this morning either. Dashing around her small flat in a hurry, Mickey absently shoved her glasses back into position, as she stuffed her papers and books into her messenger bag. In her hurried motions, Mickey yelped in pain when she stubbed her toe against the back of the couch and hopped in place as curses spilled from her lips. Once the pain had receded, Mickey took a deep breath and looked around her small, but homey living room. Her blue eyes rested on the framed picture of her and her brothers back in Ireland; when Anton was still alive and Victor wasn't so distant. A small smile pulled at her lips, as she picked up the picture and gazed down at their young faces. Victor, surly and just a teenager watched over his younger siblings; Anton was smiling wickedly like the demonic ten-year-old he was as he tugged on one of Mickey's braids, whose face was scrunched up in anger. She placed the picture down gently, as tears welled up in her eyes at the memory of the day Victor told her about Anton.

_Mickey's long legs ate up the concrete as she hurried to her car to get from school to work in under twenty minutes; a trying feat. As she neared her small Honda Civic, she noticed a familiar figure by the vehicle and all thoughts about being late to work flew out the window as she grinned at her eldest brother, Victor. Within twenty feet of him, Mickey knew something was wrong. Her brother was always surly, but his eyes often told her his mood. Those blue eyes that were identical to hers showcased anger, sadness, regret, and madness. Mickey slowed to a stop, clutched her books to her chest, and asked warily, "Wha's wrong, Vic?" _

"_Anton is dead," Victor replied shortly. Usually the sound of Victor's thick Irish accent could calm her down; remind her of home, but not even that accent could soften the blow of hearing such news._

"_How," Mickey choked out, her accent thickening noticeably. People often didn't notice her accent unless she was angry or excited and apparently, choked with emotion. _

"_You don't need to know, Mickey." Victor looked around the busy campus before speaking again. "I'll be taking his body back to Ireland in a few days."_

_Mickey stepped forward. "I'll go with you."_

"_No," Victor hissed, angrily. He took a deep breath before continuing. "No, Michaela, you need to finish school. You are too close to the end; you need to graduate…You know, you're gonna be the first Hesse to graduate from college." _

"_As you always say," Mickey said softly, a small smile tugging on her lips. _

_Victor's eyes softened slightly; he stepped forward and cupped her cheeks and said, "Be good, mouse," before kissing her forehead. _

That was the last time she heard from her brother until two days ago when he called from the Ihilani Resort on Oahu, where she met him for lunch, but there was something different about him. She was used to her brothers' secrets though, but that didn't mean that she didn't wonder. Sighing, she brushed her wet hair over her shoulder and grabbed her two bags; one that held her books and papers and the other that held her laptop, and headed to the door. Mickey pulled the door open to reveal a short, but attractive man with his hand poised to knock on her door; another man more attractive and taller stood behind him with his muscular arms crossed over his muscular chest. With confused eyes, she looked between the two with a cocked eyebrow and asked carefully, "May I help you?"

The blond took a step back and cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, my name is Detective Danny Williams and this is Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, we were just wondering if we could speak with you a few minutes, Ms. Hesse."

Mickey looked between the two and noticed that the dark haired one was basically trying to set her on fire with his heated glare; she sidled back slowly. "Wha's this about, De-tective?"

"Your brother; where is he?" The other one, McGarrett, spoke quickly and his voice was like whiskey; strong and smooth. It sent shivers down her spine and caused a pool of lava to erupt in her stomach; this man was dangerously sexy.

Mickey drew back in surprise. "My brother? Wha' do you want with Victor?"

Detective Williams looked uncomfortable, as he rubbed the back of his neck. A sure sign that he was, in fact, uncomfortable with this situation. "When was the last time you saw your brother?"

"Two days ago. Now, I repeat; wha' do you want with Victor?" I demanded, fear creeping into my throat and thickening my accent. My eyes danced between the two wildly. "Is he okay?"

McGarrett uncrossed his arms as he stepped forward to say something and by the look on his face, it wasn't something nice, but Detective Williams stopped him, muttering, "Steve, I don't think she knows."

"Will someone, please, tell me wha' the feck is going on?" Mickey exploded, startling the two men.

Detective Williams cracked a smile at that. "I haven't heard Irish in awhile."

McGarrett rolled his eyes at his partner before fixing those blue-green eyes on Mickey, who held back a gasp from the sensation that ensued after that soft look in his eyes; he was dangerous when grouchy, but catastrophic when he was caring. "Ms. Hesse, -"

"Mickey, please," she cut him off. Mickey was tired of that 'Ms' crap.

McGarrett smirked slightly. Insert heart attack here, please. "Okay. Mickey, do you know what your brothers do for a living?"

"They're in the trade business. Well, Anton was, but he's passed away recently. Victor doesn't like to talk about business, says I shouldn't worry about him and just focus on school." If Mickey was trained in noticing things as they are, then she'd have notice Steve tense at the mention of Anton's name.

"School," Williams repeated, dubiously.

She nodded, adjusting her bags on her shoulders. "Yes, something I'm very late to. So, if you'll just excuse me, gentlemen."

McGarrett stopped her. "I'm afraid that you'll have to miss school today, Mickey. We need to take you to Five-0 to ask you some questions about your brother. Both of them."

"Is Victor in some kind of trouble, Commander?" Mickey demanded, her blue eyes alight with fire. She was very protective of her brothers, ages aside.

Williams and McGarrett exchanged looks, Mickey knew what they were about to say wasn't going to be anything pleasant. "Victor Hesse is a known terrorist and criminal."

Mickey gaped at the man before exploding, "Are you fecking serious? Victor is not a terrorist! He's my big brother; you must have him confused with someone else."

"We have incriminating evidence that Victor Hesse is, in fact, a terrorist. Along with Anton, who was a weapons dealer before his death," Williams interjected, calmly.

"I don't believe you," Mickey muttered, harshly. She dropped her bags on the porch to move her glasses aside, so that she could wipe away the tears that spilled. "My brothers, especially Anton, may not be perfect, but they are not killers."

"Are you sure, Michaela?" McGarrett asked quietly; something in his voice had her look up into his eyes. Something that made her rethink her statement.

"Who are you? And, why would you two be after my brother if he is a terrorist?" Mickey asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett of the Navy SEAL's and it was my team that hunted your brothers for five years when we caught Anton in South Korea, it wasn't until I got a call on my phone that we found out Victor was in Hawaii. Holding my father hostage," McGarrett added solemnly, causing Mickey's heart to stop.

"No," Mickey breathed in horror.

McGarrett continued, "Victor told me that he would kill my father if I didn't let Anton go, but before anything could be said, we were ambushed. In the midst of it all, Anton got away and got a hold of a weapon; I fired at him before he could. In the next minute, my father was dead too."

"You were the one?" Mickey gasped in pain, as she staggered to the porch railings and leaned her weight against the sturdy wood; her legs didn't want to hold her up anymore. McGarrett took a step forward to help steady her, but he froze at the look of venom she shot him as she righted herself with her head held high like a queen. "I'll be leaving now. Good day."

The two men watched as she scooped up her bags, checked the locks on her door before moving off the porch and head to her Civic; Danny whistled in awkwardness. "Well, that went better than I expected."

Steve leveled his eyes on Danny's. "Oh, yeah, how did you expect it to go?"

The shorter of the two shrugged as they ventured to the Camaro. "In Jersey, I've met some Irish folk and they can have one nasty temper when it comes to their families; I half expected her to pull a gun out and shoot us or try to claw our eyes out. But, she's definitely a cool one. Damn shame too, she's a cute girl and now her life will never be the same."

"She would have found out eventually," Steve murmured, staring off into the distance. Even though, Anton's death was in self-defense, having to tell her that he was the one that shot her brother was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. The pain on her face will always linger in his mind if they ever saw each other again. Steve was certain that they would.

**III**

Mickey pulled into the closest parking lot before her dam would completely break and she'd be a complete blubbering idiot. Sobs wretched themselves from her throat, as she leaned her forehead against the steering wheel; tears fell from her eyes and collected onto her lenses, but Mickey barely noticed. She couldn't, no, _wouldn't _believe them; how could it be true? They were her brothers, her big brothers that terrorized her until she cried, but in the end, protected her from the evils in the world. It wasn't possible for them to have lied to her face and she not know they were _terrorists. _It just wasn't possible. How could it be? But, where did the money for school come from? Mickey was only able to get a partial scholarship; not nearly enough money to cover her four-year-ride. She held back a gasp, pressing her hands against her mouth. No, Victor and Anton worked hard for her to go to school; they didn't want her stuck in Galway like their mother, taking care of a husband and children.

Mickey pulled her phone out of her pocket and paused. "Come on, Mick, it's only Victor."

But, her fingers never moved to dial his number. She sighed and tossed the phone in the passenger seat. Mickey cranked the car up and drove.

Thirty minutes later, Mickey pulled into the parking lot of the Iolani Palace, which happened to be the headquarters for Hawaii Five-0. She gazed out at the beautiful historic building; it didn't escape her notice that the silver Camaro that Williams and McGarrett were in wasn't there. But, it was probably a matter of time before they did show. Mickey climbed out of the car, locked the door, and straightened her white and navy-blue stripped shirt before stroll over to the entrance to the building. After asking for brief directions, Mickey was pointed in the right direction and headed to their headquarters. Quietly, Mickey walked between the offices, her blue eyes taking in the sight when a movement caught her eye; Mickey glanced over to see a pretty, native woman a little older than her staring curiously and a little suspiciously at her.

"Um, hello," Mickey greeted, sheepishly. "I'm Michaela…Hesse."

The other woman smiled slightly. "I know who you are."

"Right," Mickey muttered, lightly.

The woman walked forward with her right arm extended. "Kono Kalakaua, and what can I do for you, Ms. Hesse?"

Mickey opened her mouth to reply but, the sound of two familiar voices had her looking over her shoulder to see McGarrett and Williams in a heated discussion about something to do with 'driving' and 'drive your own car'; McGarrett spotted her first and fell silent. Williams looked over and he too, fell silent. Mickey glanced around nervously and awkwardly. What was she doing her again? Kono broke the silence, "What brings you here, Ms. Hesse?"

Mickey looked dead into McGarrett's eyes. "I want to see everything you have on my brothers."

**III**

**AN: **Okay, here's the first chapter. Please, tell me what you think! And, a lot of you are upset about my decision with SMFM, so I've decided that I'll keep it up, but this story will be my main priority unless I get my juices flowing on that story. And, if someone would like to contribute to the story; to help get it going, then have at it! If I've offended any Irish by any chance, it was not my intention! I happen to love their accents, slang, and fiery tempers; they're adorable! And, yes, Victor Hesse is Irish. When I picture Mickey, I see Liv Tyler; someone who's plain at first, but still pretty, then she puts effort into her appearance and she's gorgeous! I love Liv. I wanted someone that Steve wouldn't really go for. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, LOVES!


End file.
